


Stress, Essays, and Other Stuff.

by A_Douglas12



Series: Fat Black Girls from Texas/ Multiple Different Characters [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Massage, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, brief mentions of Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Douglas12/pseuds/A_Douglas12
Summary: Jenifer has to write four papers and she finishes and she's stressed and tired, then Peter offers her a massage and boom things happen.(There isn't a lot of smut btw, but there is some towards the end.)





	Stress, Essays, and Other Stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> Thanks for clicking, I haven't finished a story in years and I really wanted to write something about one of the characters I love. This Peter may seem a bit OC because I wasn't sure how to write him, but I did my best to bring him to light. I didn't read over this so sorry in advance for any of the mistakes you find. I also want you to know that I'm not the most experienced smut writer so things may seem a bit rushed and unrealistic, but thanks for trying this out.
> 
> Before you start I just want you to know there isn't a lot of smut in the story and it's mostly featured at the end and it could one hundred percent be better.
> 
> Enjoy.

Sighing in frustration, I rolled my eyes looking at the screen in front of me. This was the last essay I had to write, and I was so happy to just finally have it done and over with. Although I had till Sunday to finish all 4 of them, I wasn't gonna do that to myself. I needed this break from everything even if I had to force myself to finish the paper. Even if it meant spending my Friday night working instead of re-watching The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra like I had planned.

 

But the top of my neck ached, and pain was shouting at me all throughout my back. I was so hungry I could feel it in my toes. I was bone tired too, last night I couldn't take my mind off finishing this paper, so I'd been awake for about 18 hours and sleepiness was starting to set in.

 

I know this paper isn't even gonna matter in the long run, but I would not compromise the impromptu break that I made for myself because of the simple fact I couldn’t skip Monday because of the test I had that day. And I know you probably thinking that this is supper stupid and I should just thug it out, but I can’t because lately all my weekends have been like this and I have to finish.

 

Letting out an exasperated breath, I am looking at my other monitor at the notes I’d had written, then I looked at where I stopped at after I went to the bathroom. Then I started typing again. The words leaving my fingers in the most perfect manner as if the world was finally starting to take pity on me.

 

When the door closed in the apartment, my eyes instinctively looked towards the bottom of the screen and I saw an hour had just passed and it was now 8 o’clock. I hadn’t even noticed that the sun had set either, which isn’t a surprise because I was close to finishing.

 

“Hey, Jen you still working on those papers,” my roommate, Dylan, shouted out.

 

“Yeah, I’m on the last page of the last one,” I responded, starting to type again.

 

“Have you eaten anything?” When the door to my room opened, I looked up towards my roommate, Peter, smiling at him as I was greeted with his beautiful abs, and having to instinctively shoot my eyes back up towards his face.

 

I’d known him since senior year of high school when I found him half dead in the back yard of my house in his Spidey suit. We’d been best friends since that day, and I also had a crush on him log before I ever knew he was the one behind the mask on my favorite superhero, but I’d never told him, and I really wanted to leave it that way. I don’t think he’d be interested in a fat black girl from Texas, especially looking at MJ and Gwen, I’m completely out of his league. Not because I don’t think I’m pretty enough or even good enough but because Peter obviously has a type and it just so happens to be anyone smaller than a size 12 and I was fine with it.

 

“Jenifer,” he whined my name out, “I told you not to do that again, your gonna faint one day and I don’t need my best friend dying on me.”

 

“I know, I know, how about you just go fix me something to eat and if I just so happen to not be done by the time you finish, I will take a break and shower and everything, deal?”

 

“Deal, and you better no be lying about it either, especially with what happened last time,” he said, walking out the room.

 

“I promise, and could you make me Chicken Alfredo, I’ve been craving it all month,” I shouted.

 

“Spinach or broccoli?”

 

“Broccoli please,” I yelled back, a faint smile on my face. I really don’t know what I’d do without him.

 

I waited a beat for any other response but when nothing else was said, my fingers began dancing on my keyboard again. I knew I’d beat him because knowing Peter it’d take him about an hour or two to finish it because of how unorganized he is, so I took my time for the first time that night.

 

As I approached the final sentence of the last paper that I had to write I wanted to pump my fist in the air and scream with joy, however I knew I had to read over it and make sure that everything was perfect before I even though about getting happy. I looked down at the clock and it was about 8:45 and by the smell of things in the kitchen I only had about 15 minutes to spare. So instead of thinking about anything else I read *skimmed* over everything and it looked perfect.

 

“Yes!” I threw my hands in the air feeling like a weight had just fallen off my shoulders. I stretched out, all my bones popping from as I did it.

 

“You must be finished,” I heard him shout as I walked into the kitchen.

 

“Yep,” I smiled sitting on the huge beige sectional in our living room.

 

Looking at him as my eyes drooped down, the lock that was previously on my brain fell off as the exhaustion and hunger set in. My thoughts ranged from how beautiful and sexy his back muscles looked as they rippled while he stirred the pasta. Although I couldn’t see his thighs very well, I had seen them in the past and I knew how strong and muscular they were.

 

I licked my lips as they began to dry and shook my head, trying to get away from all those dirty thoughts because one I was probably going to be a virgin for the rest of my life with how my social life’s going, and two Peter is my best friend and I really don’t need any changes in my life. A cuddle partner would be nice, and I really would love something over than my vibrator, but I would rather have that and be lonely than risk rejection.

 

“Food’s ready,” Peter turned around towards me giving me a smile.

 

“Thanks Pete, you’re the best, and I know you have all the superheroing going on, so I really appreciate you doing this for me,” I told him as I got up and walked towards the table.

 

“It’s fine Jen, you’re one of my best friends and I have to make sure that you’re okay, but anyway I’m about to head out. Mr. Stark called me while I was cooking and said that he has a new suit that he wants to show me.”

 

“Okay, see ya later than Peter.”

 

As he walked passed me, he looked at me then stopped me. His arms opened up and the soft smile on my face grew a bit. I walked into his arms wrapping him up as he gave me a big squeeze, causing my back to pop.

 

“Fuck,” I moaned the word out, “I needed that.”

 

Soon as I registered how my voice sounded, I grimaced and immediately trying to pull back, but Peter wouldn’t let me, instead he held me tighter and wrapped me up as far as possible in his arms his breath causing me to shiver.

 

“Damn Jen, am I the only one giving you skin contact?” I rolled my eyes hating the fact he’d taken that weird massage class.

 

“No, but it doesn’t matter, I’m in college it’s supposed to happen like that,” I shrugged.

 

“No, you’re supposed to be getting laid and getting the most physical contact that life has to offer,” his voice dripped in worry, “how about I give a massage?”

 

“Peter you don’t have to do that, and plus you have to talk to Mr. Stark any way, I’ll be fine,” I said pulling away from him and walking towards my room.

 

“I can cancel,” he said following me.

 

“Whatever Peter, I honestly don’t feel like arguing right now,” I shook my head, stopping just as I got to my room.

 

“Great, now go take a shower so that you can feel relaxed.” I nodded following his instructions.

 

“Do I have to wear anything special,” I joked.

 

“Yep, wear one of your undershirts, no bra, and some comfortable underwear please,” he smiled at me, dead serious.

 

“Wait are you serious about the no bra thing,” my eyes widened in fear.

 

“Dead serious, I need to be able to get to your back and I don’t need your bra getting in the way or making you even more tense than you already are,” he said in a matter-o-fact voice.

 

**After the Shower**

I stepped into the room and almost laughed at what I saw. Peter had brought his mood lamp into my room and it had this warm glow. The dark blue cover that I had on my bed was on the floor and there were towels laying all over the bed. A bottle of lotion was sitting right next to Peter who was still shirtless, but this time he had on some of those really short running shorts that he wore sometimes to the Avengers tower.

 

“Shouldn’t I be the one giving you a massage saying your like an Avenger and what not?” I asked him in my last attempt to get out of this.

 

“Yeah, but you need this more than me,” he simply said. I rolled my eyes annoyed, still standing there, “Come on Jen, you really need this. I’m the one working with the Avengers every day, so I know when someone’s stressed, just let me be a good friend.”

 

I nodded in defeat, laying on my stomach. I laid my head down so I could see what he was doing. Peter got up and started moving around on the bed on his knees. Then he got into position. However, this wasn’t like the massage positions that I’d usually seen before, his right knee was outside of my leg, while his left knee was in between my legs. My pussy squeezed a bit from the closeness of him, and I prayed he didn’t notice my ass tensing up with it.

 

As soon as Peter’s hands touched me, I forgot about his leg and focused on the beautiful movements of his hands. His thumbs rubbed slow circles on my back, gently at first until they were firmly pressing into my neck muscles causing a small amount of pain. His four fingers were rubbing my shoulders with the same amount of intensity, bringing me down as every second went by.

 

Then he pushed my shirt up a bit, and his hands went under. The minute his hands touched my skin. He rubbed his hands in circles firmly pressing into every knot he felt under my shirt. Moans were spilling from my mouth as every movement was made and I would definitely feel embraced if I cared right now.

 

When he got down to my lower back, arousal started to kick in, causing me to tense up a bit and close my legs a tighter, my thighs squeezing around his leg, which had moved closer, so it felt like it was about an inch a way from that perfect spot.

 

“Hey, relax,” He drawled out the last word, following it with a kiss and a blow to my neck. My eyes widened and I shivered as I felt the sensation. My lips water and I knew he knew exactly what he was doing, but I didn’t the courage to say anything. Instead I did as he said and loosened up.

 

A minute later he got up off the bed and, I assumed the massage was done, but then he started massaging my feet. Which felt like heaven, but then he moved up to my caves, next to my lower thighs, and when he reached to that spot that was like an intersection between my ass and my thighs, I knew exactly where things were going.

 

“Hey, Pete are you sure you wanna do this?” I got up out of position, grabbing his wrist.

 

“Yes, Jennifer, if I didn’t want to, I wouldn’t have offered,” a smirk played on his lips. That caused me to get even wetter than what I was before. Laying down back in position, I felt his hands touch the top of my underwear, “Do you mind if I take these off?”

 

“Nope,” it softly came out. He slowly brought them down, doing all the work.

 

The moment they left my feet, I felt his weight on the bed again, and then there was a breath on my pussy that caused it to quiver and small, “Fuck” to leave my mouth that couldn’t be stopped.

 

One of his thumbs touched me first and my toes curled at the touch. Rubbing in circles, going down towards my opening then back up towards my clit. As every second passed, I got wetter and wetter, and moans and curses were falling from my lips.

 

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time Jen, you don’t know how sexy you are. You walk around in those tight clothes, just begging me to take you every day. I couldn’t take it anymore today, you looked so fucking sexy sitting there, getting shit done, I had to do something.”

 

“Fuck, Peter,” I moaned, feeling from not only what he was saying but, the feeling of his breath hitting my pussy as he spoke.

 

The moment I felt his tongue lick a stripe up from the top of my pussy all the way to hole, I cried out and shivered from the feeling. He stopped a moment and the air hit my pussy, then it was like he didn’t know how to stop. He licked and licked and licked and each licked came with more moans then before. His tongue started going in circles over my clit and a breath slowly released from me as I got closer and closer to the edge.

 

He moved his tongue down towards my opening and began tonguing at it, while he brought his thumb back to the party and began rubbing circles around my clit.

 

As the motions continued, I felt pressure build up inside me, and the only thing that left my mouth was, “Ohfuckohfuckohfu-” it was like a wave of pleasure hit me all at once. I shivered and moaned and bit my lips. My hands were tightly grabbing onto the sheets and I felt amazing as he kept rubbing me and rubbing me through all of it.

 

“Peter, Peter, fuck stop please,” I whined out, panting. I didn’t know how much time had passed, but I also didn’t care. I felt the best I’d ever felt before and I couldn’t move a muscle. I felt a warm rag rub my body and softly graze over me cleaning me up.

 

As I slowly I opened my eyes, I was aware of the stupidly soft smile that lay on my lips. “Thanks.”

 

“No problem, you deserved it J,” he was standing up looking at me.

 

“Would you mind cuddling me?” I quietly asked looking away. “I me-mean I know this doesn’t make you my boyfriend or anything bu-”

 

He just laughed at me, and I felt the cover hit my body first. Then arms wrap around me and legs tangle between mine, and I felt so good. “We can talk about that in the morning.”

 

“Okay… good night Pete.”

 

“Night Jen.”

 

           

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end. Comment if you want to about literally anything and Kudos if you liked it.


End file.
